Deserving of Love
by AnimeFan4
Summary: What happens when you love someone and way to spend the rest of your life with this person, but they don't feel that they are deserving of you. QW/DC
1. A Betrayal

Deserving of Love  
  
  
Prologue: A Betrayal  
  
Setting: Romafeller Foundation  
Two months after Endless Waltz  
  
  
The figure in black slowly crept away from the building, underneath her arm she carried files, documents, and computer disks   
that contained Romafeller's most confidential information. She could not continue as she had before the war. Too much had happened.   
She had changed too much. She hoped this information would be beneficial to Lady Une and her Preventors. She prayed that they   
could come up with an idea to undermine the assassination that Romafeller had ordered on the former Queen of the World, Relena   
Peacecraft. Slowly she made her way to the black Ferrari she had parked outside the building. She would have to leave her other car  
behind, it was too well known. She knew that he would be proud of her for what she was about to do. And one day she hoped that   
he could forgive her for what she had done to him. She wanted so much more than forgiveness, but surely that was all she could ever   
wish for. She popped the trunk to her Ferrari and placed all the information inside. She didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her   
with the information; everyone was inside celebrating their recent victory over the alliance. Besides she knew her identity would not   
remain hidden for long. She climbed into the front seat and slowly made her way to the guard who greeted all guests coming into the   
building, and all those who left.  
  
"Miss Dorothy, don't tell me you're leaving already. The party has only just begun."  
  
"I know, but I have several meetings early in the morning and a girl does need her beauty sleep you know." Dorothy replied to the   
guard, who appeared quite curious that one of the guests of honors was leaving so early.  
  
"Ah! Well then Miss Dorothy you have a fine evening and sleep well."  
  
"Thank you. I will." Dorothy told the man. She knew however that there would be no sleep for her, she had to drive several hours   
to the nearest airport. She had a plane to catch and she didn't want to be around when the Romafeller Aristocrats discovered the   
missing information.   
  
  
  
  
Setting: Preventor Headquarters the Next Day  
Lady Une's Office  
  
"Well Miss Catalonia, I must say I am quite surprised to see you. What may I owe the honor of this visit."   
  
"I have brought you a gift Lady Une. Do with it as you please. But tell no one where you received it. My identity up to this point   
has remained a mystery to Romafeller, and I would like that to continue as long as possible. Though I know they will soon figure   
it out." Dorothy replied to the woman. She carefully handed the box of information to the Head of the Preventor's.   
  
"What's this? A gift?" Lady Une asked as she began to sort through the various packets of information.   
  
"Dorothy! Do you know what this is?"  
  
"Lady Une, I am the one who betrayed Romafeller and brought you their most confidential secrets. I am quite aware of all the   
information that is in that box." Dorothy replied to the woman, letting a touch of the exasperation she felt be revealed.   
  
"Dorothy why did you do this?" Lady Une asked her.   
  
"I am no longer the person I used to be. There were things that happened during the war that changed me. I no longer agree   
with the principle and ideals that the Romafeller Foundation was built upon."  
  
"That's great Dorothy. But why did you do this?" Lady Une pressed her. She could see the hesitation and uncertainty in   
the other girl's face, and it took several moments before she was ready to reply.  
  
"During the war someone made me realize that I am not proud of the person I have become. I look in the mirror each day   
and I can't bear to see the person that looks back at me. I feel nothing but regret and sorrow when I think of the things that   
I have done and I know my father would be ashamed of the person I've now become. By doing this I hope to somehow   
gain a little of what I've lost. I know you probably don't understand what I'm trying to say, but that is the only way I can   
think to explain it." Dorothy told her. She knew in her heart and soul that what she had done was the right thing, and she   
understood why she did it. However, explaining it to another person was another matter entirely.  
  
"I understand Dorothy. What are your plans now? I will tell no one where I received this information, but eventually the   
Aristocrats from Romafeller will figure it out that you were the one who betrayed them. Will you be all right?"   
  
"Don't worry about me. I have enough resources to last me a while. If I need your assistance may I call upon you?"   
Dorothy asked the older woman. She knew that she would not be able to outrun Romafeller forever on her own, and   
she would need some assistance. So she hesitantly asked for help for the first time in her life. Her pride had definitely taken   
a beating this week.   
  
"Of course you may Dorothy. Please contact me if you are ever in need of my assistance, I do have wide resources and once   
word of your sacrifice is made know I'm sure there are others who would be only to happy to assist you as well. Is there   
anything you are in need of right now?"   
  
"No, I have everything I need for the moment. However, I can't stay here any longer. I must be going."  
  
"Of course Dorothy. Please let me express my sincere gratitude for what you have done. I know you have sacrificed a lot in   
order to do this."  
  
"What I've sacrificed means little compared to what I've gained. At least to my eye. Now I must be off. Good day Lady Une."   
Dorothy replied to the lady. And she knew this was true. After today maybe she could look at herself in the mirror without flinching.  
  
"Yes I believe you're right. Good day to you too Miss Dorothy. Remember if you are ever in need of my assistance all you need   
do is pick up a phone."  
  
"Thank you Lady Une. I will remember that. And thank you for all that you've done. Now good bye." Dorothy quickly gathered   
her things and exited the former Oz Colonel's office. As she exited Preventor's headquarters she leaned up against the building   
and sighed as a feeling of relief came over her. She had done the right thing coming here today, now she just had to wait it out.   
One day she would be able to come out of hiding and continue her life. She quietly made her way down the busy street and   
disappeared into the crowd.  
  
  
Setting: Winner Corporation Headquarters  
Six Months Later  
  
"Well Master Quatre, she has been able to avoid the Romafeller's claws for quite some time now. But they are steadily   
gaining on her." The Maguanac told the former pilot of the Gundam Sandroc.   
  
Quatre slowly turned his chair around to face his faithful bodyguard. Since he had heard of Dorothy's suprising actions, he   
had been unable to keep her off of his mind. He knew that she would be able to allude Romafeller for some time, but that time   
was slowly running up. He knew that if Romafeller were to capture the little turncoat, as the elite of Romafeller now called her,   
she would be properly disposed of. He ached to help her in some way, but her whereabouts were a mystery to him. Over the   
last several months he had been working to locate her to offer her his aide, but when he finally discovered her whereabouts   
she would again mysteriously vanish. Until she quit running there was no way for him to offer his aide. But when she quit running,   
she would be caught.   
  
"She knows that there are those who wish to aid her in her endeavor to allude Romafeller, myself included. However, we can   
do nothing till she asks for that aide." Quatre told Rashid.   
  
  
  



	2. Reunion with Relena

Deserving of Love  
  
Chapter 1: Reunion with Relena  
  
Setting: Sance Kindgom  
  
  
Relena watched as the sun slowly set, yet she was unable to appreciate the beauty. Instead her   
mind focused on the conversation that had taken place hours ago. Who had dared to betray the   
Romafeller Foundation by giving Lady Une various tactical information? Relena had not been   
given specifics on what type of information Lady Une had received, only that the information   
would be invaluable in the months ahead. They had learned that the Romafeller Foundation had   
recently hired a contract killer to assassinate Relena herself. Once Romafeller learned of   
the betrayal, if they didn't already know, there was no place on earth for this person to hide.   
However, Lady Une had contacted Relena in hopes that she would provide sanctuary to this   
mysterious individual. She had immediately agreed, although she was unsure if that had been   
the correct choice to make. However, this individual had sacrificed much for the Preventors   
and there was still a chance that they would make the ultimate sacrifice. Her thoughts were   
interrupted as the doorbell to the palace rang. Surely this was Lady Une and her new housemate.   
She made her way downstairs and opened the large entry doors and sure enough there was Lady Une   
and her companion. As she lead them into the foyer she was unable to determine the inviduals   
identity for a large cape covered their face and body.   
  
"Relena, please understand that you have my gratitude for agreeing to take on this task." Lady   
Une told her as she took off the coat and allowed Relena to take it. Relena had turned toward   
Lady Une as she had begun speaking and to take her coat, as she turned back towards the other   
individual she could not hold back the gasp of suprise.  
  
"Dorothy Catalonia! You betrayed Romafeller!" Relena asked the blonde.  
  
"Hello to you to Miss Relena. Yes I was the one who delivered the information to Lady Une on   
Romafeller's top secrets. Are you surprised Miss Relena?" Dorothy asked the former Queen of   
the World.   
  
"Well, yes I am surprised Miss Dorothy! During the time you spent here all you spoke of was the   
beauty of war and your belief that humanity could only advance through war. So to learn that   
you betrayed Romafeller is suprising to me."  
  
"I understand your surprise Miss Relena. However, there were certain events that took place   
during the war that... well let's say that they caused me to have a change of heart. Nor could   
I allow Romafeller to carry through with their plan to assassinate you Miss Relena." Dorothy   
replied.   
  
"I don't understand Miss Dorothy. What caused this change of heart? And we have never been friends,  
I would think that it would be in your best interest to have me killed." Relena told her. Their   
relationship had never been one of friendship, they may have respected each other, but that was   
even doubtful in her eye. She had spent weeks debating the nature of war with Dorothy but she   
doubted this had anything to do with her so called change of heart.  
  
"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at your opinion Miss Relena. But you would be surprised to learn   
that you are the closest thing I have to a friend. During the time I spent her you made sure I was   
comfortable. You allowed no one to degrade me for my ideas, despite their unpopularity. Even you didn't   
agree with my views, but you respected them and always listened to what I had to say. We had many   
conversations Miss Relena, and during that time I feel that somehow a bond was created between us."   
Dorothy answered her. As she looked at the other girl, she could see that her words had surely thrown   
the girl for a loop.  
  
"As for my change of heart Miss Relena. That is another matter, and a very private one that I don't   
feel like discussing now. I'm tired and have been on the run from Romafeller for a long time. If you   
don't mind I would like to retire for the evening. Perhaps we can carry on this conversation tommorow."  
  
"Oh of course Dorothy, how very rude of me. Here you are standing in the foyer and I am continually   
asking you questions when you are surely dead on your feet and in need of some food and a hot bath.   
Please Miss Dorothy and Lady Une if you would just follow me this way I will be happy to show you where   
you may stay. I will also make sure that some food is prepared and a bath is drawn up. There is no need   
to continue this conversation now when it has been such a long day for the both of you."  
  
"Yes it has Relena. So please show us our rooms. So we may freshen up a bit." Lady Une interrupted her,   
she could see that Relena had been babbling and that she was most embarrassed for her oversight in   
manners.   
  
"Of course Lady Une."   
  
  
  
  



	3. The Truth Comes Out

Deserving of Love  
  
AN: All right everyone here's Chapter 2. Thanks to all who reviewed. I love reviews, I NEED REVIEWS!!! Anyway   
I failed to mention this in the first two chapters, but just in case you didn't know (WHICH I HIGHLY DOUBT) I don't   
own any of the characters of Gundam Wing. Oh, but do I want to.  
  
  
Ch. 2: The Truth Comes Out  
  
  
Setting: Winner Corporation Headquarters  
Quatre's POV  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre. I have been unable to located Ms. Catalonia's whereabouts since she left L4 colony."  
  
"And that was about two weeks ago wasn't it Iasha?" Quatre asked one of his many younger sisters. He had asked for   
her assistance about a month ago in finding Dorothy's location.  
  
"That's correct Quatre. I know that shortly before she left she contacted someone on earth to request assistance. But so   
far I have been unable to determine that person's identity, nor where they could have transported Ms. Dorothy."   
  
"Maybe it's time I called some of my old acquaintances on earth. They may be able to aid me in my endeavor." Quatre   
told her, his mind had already begun to determine what contacts he had on earth, and trying to determine which would be   
able to help him.   
  
"I believe that my best option would be Ms. Relena. She has just as many resources available to her as I do if not more.   
She may have some idea where Ms. Catalonia is staying."  
  
  
Setting: Sance Kingdom  
Dorothy's POV  
  
I had been staying with Relena for about a week in the Sance Kingdom; she had done her best to fulfill her promise to   
keep me safe from the Romafeller Foundation. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to remain here, but while   
I could I was doing my best to form the first friendship of my life. Relena and I are as different as night and day. While I   
have given up on my ideals concerning the glory and beauty of war, I am by no means the total pacifist Relena claims to be.   
Still, I respected her ideas and she respected mine. Despite all our differences, there were some things we had in common,   
and we were about to learn of another.  
  
"Oh Dorothy. I'm so glad to be back from in town. Shopping is hard work. I do believe that I will retire early this evening.   
After I fill my stomach with some of those pastries and soak in a hot bath. Filled with bubbles I think." Relena told her companion.   
It sounded still but they had been wandering from one shopping center to the next since the early afternoon. It was well past   
dinnertime and she was exhausted.  
  
"That sounds delightful, however, I think I shall have to skip the pastries. The pasta and breadsticks we had at Chandlers was more   
than enough to satisfy my appetite." I told the younger girl.  
  
"Yes, but I cannot resist eating one more of those pastries. Oh! Look Dorothy someone called while we were out on our little   
excursion. I wonder who it could be."   
  
Relena was even more surprised to hear the soft baritone voice of the former Sandroc Pilot when she pushed the play button on   
the answering machine.  
  
"Relena, this is Quatre. I know you are probably surprised to hear from me after all this time. The reason I've called is because I   
need to ask a favor of you. I have spent the last several months trying to locate Ms. Dorothy Catalonia. Unfortunately my efforts   
have failed. Last I heard she was on the L4 colony. I believe she left there about two weeks ago after making a phone call to   
request assistance from someone on earth. I have been unable to identify the person she called or where she went after she left L4.   
If you have any information regarding this matter, please call me at once. Relena… I'm really worried about her. I just want to know   
she's all right, and to offer my assistance should she require it. Anyway, please call me if you know anything that would help me in   
my efforts. Thanks Relena. I hope you're doing well by the way. I will call again some time when you are at home, so that we can   
become reacquainted. Bye Relena, and thanks again."  
  
Relena turned towards me to comment on the message, but the look on my face must have cut her short. I knew that Quatre had been   
keeping tabs on me during my tour of the world, but I had never expected him to be worried about my welfare.   
  
"Dorothy are you all right?" Relena asked me. I could hear the note of concern in her voice.  
  
"I don't know Relena. I'm just really surprised to hear from Quatre."   
  
"Well I'll call him back to let him know that you're here and that you're safe." Relena told me, as she began reaching for the phone.   
I quickly ran towards her and took the phone from her.  
  
"NO!" I yelled at her. Even I could tell my words were laced with panic.   
  
"Dorothy? Don't you want me to call Quatre!?"  
  
"No Relena, you can't call Quatre. He can't know where I am!" I could tell by the look of confusion on her face, that I had surprised   
her by my words. But she didn't understand. How could she, when I didn't understand myself?  
  
"But Dorothy.." I interrupted her when I heard her tone of desperation.  
  
"No buts Relena. I know you don't understand, but please Relena you have to promise me you won't tell Quatre where I am."  
  
"Dorothy… He's worried. Why can't I tell him? What are you afraid of?" Relena asked me. Her words caused me to stop and   
consider a moment the reason behind my actions. Why was I afraid? I didn't know.   
  
"I am afraid Relena. But I don't know why. All I know is that during the war I hurt him, and I'm afraid he shall never forgive me for   
that. But someday I will have to face him and implore his forgiveness. I hope that when this time comes I can make him understand   
how much I regret my actions. I'm not the person I was back then. That day on Libra, he broke down all the walls I had constructed   
around myself. I had built them up high enough so that I felt safe. I felt like I would no longer suffer from the pain that surrounded my   
childhood. He scaled those walls and touched my soul in a way no one had ever done before." I had to stop at this point to try to   
control the overwhelming emotions that were tugging at my heart. I had not spoken of this day to anyone, and I didn't realize how   
painful it would be to relive those memories. Relena knew that I was trying to keep control, and remained silent until I was ready   
to continue.   
  
"Relena did you know that people used to call me the Ice Queen. I was so cold to everyone who came in contact with me. I believed that   
if I kept everyone at arms length that they couldn't hurt me. I was so afraid of being hurt. Before that day the only person to ever show me   
any kind of compassion or understanding was my father. But he died shortly before my fourth birthday, I barely remember him. But I do   
remember that he loved me, and that I was special to him. After he died, my grandfather took custody of me and that's when my life went   
to hell. He was as cold as a dead fish towards me. He wouldn't tolerate any kind of failure on my part. Nor would he accept any of my   
feelings. I learned early on not to cry or to show any kind of vulnerability towards him because it infuriated him. I was a four-year old child   
looking for love and understanding. But I found neither, so I buried my emotions deep within me and that's where they stayed till Quatre   
unleashed them not so very long ago. He looked beyond the cold bitch that I portrayed to the world, and he saw how lost and alone I felt.   
But instead of welcoming his friendship and kindness I attacked him. I think I was afraid, the last person to ever show me these things left   
me. I was afraid to take the chance that if I accepted Quatre's gift of friendship I would loose him. So I lashed out at him and I hurt him."   
The tears were freely running down my cheeks at this time. I could still remember the pain and hurt in his eyes as I ran my saber through   
his shoulder.  
  
"Relena I hurt him. One of the two people who had ever bothered to be kind to me. The pain and hurt in his eyes were my undoing.   
Even then I couldn't shed the tears though my heart broke at the site. After I ran my saber through his shoulder Trowa came and got him.   
He looked at me and said that I was a woman who couldn't cry, and that it was the saddest thing he'd ever seen. Before he left Quatre   
looked back at me once more and that one glance was so full of understanding and kindness I almost died. It wasn't till weeks later that I   
finally broke down." I swear at that moment you could hear a pin drop. I turned around to look at Relena and was shocked by the tears   
running down her face.  
  
"You're in love with him. You have been since that day."   
  
"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he'll forgive me for the pain I inflicted upon him. But I want so much more than his forgiveness Relena. Yet I know   
that's all I'll ever have. It's all I deserve." Her statement didn't surprise me. It would have been obvious to anyone who had just listened to   
my sad little story.  
  
"What do you mean you don't deserve his love?" Relena asked me. I sighed knowing that she would never agree with me on this idea.  
  
"Relena… Quatre is about as close to being perfect as anyone can be. He doesn't deserve someone who's as tainted as I am." I could see   
she was about to argue with me.  
  
"Relena.. I know you don't agree with me. But that's the way I feel. It's been a long day and I'm really very tired. But I need you to   
promise me that you won't tell him where I am. Please Relena." I begged her. I could see the hesitation in her eyes, but I knew she   
would agree to my request. I had to face Quatre when I was ready, and not before.  
  
"I really think you should tell him you're ok. But.. all right, I promise. But promise me that you will face him when you're ready."  
  
"I will Relena. Thank you." I told her, as I exhaled the air I hadn't realized I had been holding.   
  
Relena called up Quatre then and told him that she did not know where I was. I could see in her eyes that she didn't like lying to him.   
But it was necessary. I couldn't face him yet. But one day, one day I would see Quatre again. The thought of it made me feel like hiding   
under my bed, and also made me feel like jumping up and down on the bed. Yep I was confused.  



End file.
